The SS Acquired Taste
by Lizzie B
Summary: A ship manifesto explaining why people should ship BobbyAlex.


Title: The S.S. Acquired Taste

Author: GusTheMoose/Liz B

Pairing: Robert Goren/Alexandra Eames

Fandom: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Spoilers: Wee Small Hours, F.P.S, and others that I've forgotten, lol.

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who encouraged me, checked my facts and my grammar! Any current mistakes are mine and mine alone. A version of this manifesto with screen caps can be found at my LiveJournal.

* * *

Welcome aboard, my friends, I'm Captain GusTheMoose, but you can call me Liz. I'm pleased to meet all of you and would like to thank you for choosing the S.S. Acquired Taste for your shipping needs today. In the Law & Order Criminal Intent fleet, we are the biggest ship, affectionately called the B/A. My crew and I are firm believers in a romantic relationship between Detective Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames. 

Now, I know most of you aboard today are willing to agree that there is a deep bond between Goren and Eames, they're partners after all. Some of you might even go as far as to say they're friends with an incredible bond.

However, the crew and I are going to try and convince you that what is between Goren and Eames is not just simple or complicated friendship but love. Yes, that's right, love. So, why don't you grab a comfortable seat, maybe even a snack and enjoy the voyage. The crew and I will take care of you. We'll start with our suspects, Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames.

Robert Goren is a detective in the NYPD's Major Case Squad. He's a brilliant profiler, but his odd nature has distanced most of his fellow officers. He picks up patterns with casual ease, focuses on little seemingly insignificant details and has an incredible insight into human nature. All three of these skills contribute to his closure rate, which is nearly perfect.

His childhood was not a pleasant one. His mother, a librarian, became schizophrenic when he was seven. His father, a womanizing alcoholic who liked to play the ponies, left when Goren was eleven years old. He was abused by both parents, though he harbors no anger towards his mother for this because of her disease. He carries a considerable amount of anger towards his father, however. He also has an estranged older brother who is addicted to gambling.

Before coming to Major Case, Goren served in the Army's Military Police in Germany and South Korea. He then joined the police and spent four years in Narcotics where he was in charge of three very successful sting operations. The stings resulted in twenty-seven arrests and twenty-seven convictions.

Highlighted by the show is Goren's ability to get criminals to confess. He often pulls "a Columbo" and pretends to be a bumbling fool or asks "one last question." He focuses on a suspect's weaknesses to illicit a confession. He often comes close to stepping over the legal line in these interrogations but still closes the case.

It is hinted at throughout the show that Goren's off behavior sent many of his previous partners running for the hills. Here's the one that stayed.

Alexandra Eames is Goren's partner and the more practical of the two. Her traditional style of investigation balances out Goren's more empathic intuition. Eames is known best for her Lennie Briscoe-style one-liners and sarcastic remarks. One of the most popular is a remark about a fish scale. "Great, she was attacked by a shark," quips Eames. This is one of the few times Goren doesn't quite get Eames sense of humor, "No, sharks don't have scales."

The daughter of a cop, John Eames, her childhood seems to be a bit of a contradiction. In one episode Goren makes the remark, "What kind of young girl has a poster of a sports car in her room?" and Eames replies, "Besides me?" In another episode, however, Eames reveals she was prom queen. We also learn that Eames' father was double dipping from the city. He was drawing a pension for his years as a cop while working for the city in another capacity. The city was too happy when they found out.

Another family member we hear about in detail is Eames's aunt, an alcoholic that lived with Eames's family for a year. She was kicked out of the house for hitting Eames's brother.

In season three of the show, Eames agrees to be a surrogate mother for her sister and eventually goes on maternity leave. Detective Lynn Bishop steps in as Goren's temporary partner, but more on this later. Although she has a few regrets about it, Eames considers the experience a good one and has a close relationship with her nephew.

Eames is the senior partner and the quicker drawn. She has shot two suspects in the show, killing both.

Bold, assertive and no-nonsense, Eames is Goren's strongest defender. While early in their partnership she did not quite get Goren's quirks and requested a new partner she did withdraw the request. Goren and she are touted as the world's best detectives.

So, now that we know the players all we need is the play. Throughout the five seasons of Criminal Intent, there have been hundreds of small moments that show Goren and Eames's mutual respect, affection and love for each other. Depending on the B/A shipper you ask, they'll list any a number of these small scenes, but if you ask for the BIG moments, there are two they will quote like gospel. We will get to those BIG moments later. Have to start small, and work our way up, after all.

A lot of B/A shippers will point out the fact that Goren will often just stare at Eames, as shown in the screen caps below. Actually, if fans were to screen cap all the moment where Goren just stares at Eames, I wouldn't have to be writing this and you would be signing up for my crew. Even an oddball like Goren does not stare that much at one person without a reason. Also, one can see a peaceful expression just over take Goren when he looks at Eames. Peace is rare for Goren as he is constantly thinking and full of restless energy.

Eames is also one of the few people who can get Goren to smile. Usually we see Goren with a serious expression on his face, but a quip or a smile from Eames and Goren lights up like Rockefeller Center at Christmas time.

We've all heard the term "eye sex" if we've been involved in any sort of shipping. Goren and Eames engage in a lot of it. If Goren's not staring at Eames when she's not looking, they're looking at each other. Consider the screen caps below. Now, yes, it could just be affection and friendship, but the smiles are somewhat hesitant and flirty. Also, they're speaking without word, something that's very hard to do with a guy like Goren. Eames is one of the only people who understands Goren and his odd behavior, allowing her to follow is often random train of thought.

There are many scenes in the show where Goren and Eames are talking to witnesses. Often during these scenes Goren will wander off to do something that will throw the witness off to get more information out of them. Eames doesn't miss a beat and keeps right on track. When Eames goes on maternity leave in season three, Goren is partnered with another detective, Lynn Bishop, and it's obvious that Bishop is thrown off rhythm by this habit. She can't keep up with Goren's purposefully distracting behavior. Eames, however, can and does quite easily.

Goren himself notices the fact that Bishop can not keep up with him. With his usual tact and sensitivity Goren points this out to Bishop throughout the episodes she has paired with him. Little comments like "Eames would have know" Or "Eames would have seen it." Eames this, Eames that, Goren couldn't stop pointing out to Bishop that she wasn't Eames.

Goren is an emotional mess. Let's face it: his childhood leaves everything to be desired. This emotional baggage plays a big role in his character and also his relationship with Eames. In the episode "A Person of Interest," the newspapers accuse Goren of pushing a suspect to suicide. One can see that Goren does indeed blame himself for the suspect's death. Later in the episode Goren learns that he was set up by the scheming evil ho – I mean, er, the real criminal, Nicole Wallace. Goren remarks to Eames that Wallace got him and got him good. Eames responds simply, "The let's get her back." With that simple comment Eames redirects Goren's self-loathing onto catching Wallace. There are many times when a simple comment from Eames can lift Goren out of the emotional quagmire he's stepped into. She's not deterred when he closes himself off; she plows through and brings him back.

Wallace was not the only woman who tangled Goren up in his own emotions. Nelda, a murdering psychologist with dependency issues, also played with Goren's emotions. Shippers great enjoy Nelda's attempt to interject doubt in Goren and Eames minds about each other. Talking alone with Goren she says Eames is not pulling her weight, and when she's left alone with Eames, she warns her about Goren going off the deep end. At the end of the scene Goren and Eames have a good laugh about Nelda's attempts.

Still, Nelda does something to Goren it. In the episode in which she appears we get a glimps into life outside the squad room. Goren helps Nelda with her groceries and there is an obvious attraction/fascination between the two. They have lunch together and Nelda helps Goren put on his jacket, slipping a picture into his pocket in the process. Even when Nelda is arrest, she and Goren share a look. Of course Eames keeps Goren from getting sucked too far in. Eames isn't fooled by the nicey-nice act that Nelda has and keeps Goren from getting sucked in too. Again, she brings him back from the criminal mind that he's getting sucked into.

I hear what you're saying: "But, Captain, all these things could come from Goren and Eames having a good partnership. I don't see any love here. Heck, I don't even see any flirting!" Not to worry; I can change your mind on that. Undercover work allows us viewers a glimpse into just how flirty Goren and Eames can be.

The first we see of them undercover is in the episode "Anti-Thesis." They play a couple looking for a pair of shoes the same type the suspect has. It's one of the greatest moments in B/A shipping. A smile will blossom on your face and you will get warm fuzzies watching this scene. They flirt so brilliantly and easily. It seems like second nature to them. They are practically arm-in-arm the whole scene. Often there's not even an inch of space between them and you can clearly see they enjoy the contact. Another undercover sting where we see a great deal of flirting is "Posthumous Collection." Eames sits down to get her picture sketched by the suspect. After a few minutes, Goren walks up, interrupts the artist and starts flirting with Eames. Eames's flustered reaction is more than playing. She obviously enjoys the attention, even if she isn't quite sure what to make of it. Goren, for a moment, is more focused on Eames' reaction than the suspects. The banter that ensues between them is perfect and is very personal.

But it's not just undercover that allows us to see the personal connection and affection between Goren and Eames. Affectionately called "the photo moment" by B/A shippers, the scene takes places while Eames and Goren are interviewing a witness. Goren, in typical random fashion, borrows a Polaroid camera from the witness and quickly snaps a picture of him and Eames. Eames only pauses briefly to smile and then continues the interview. As they are exiting the club where the interview took place Goren looks at the picture, smiles, and then tucks it into the pocket of his jacket.

It's pretty convincing evidence, and these are just the small moments of B/A shipping. There's bigger and better. Two scenes are always pointed out to those knew to B/A shipping. If these don't convince you, nothing will.

The first big moment is in season three while Eames is on maternity. As mentioned before, Lynn Bishop steps in as Goren's partner and it is obvious that she has no idea how to work with him. His odd behavior and seemingly illogical leaps to conclusions leave Bishop in the dust. In the episode "F.P.S." where Goren shows how lost he is without Eames and just how flawed his partnership with Bishop is.

The case centers on the death of a woman who spent hours playing an online computer game and the creators of the game. From the beginning we see something is off with Goren. He's more restless than usual and more aggressive. He gets worse when the killers leaves false clues to throw Goren off his trail. Off center from the reminders of previous cases and Bishop's inability to under stand him Goren snaps at her for it. He then sits down at his desk and stares at Eames's empty one. It is clear from the expression on his face he angry at her absence. He even throws a paper ball at it. His expression changes to one of regret immediately afterwards, he can't blame Eames, even though he misses her. It is this longing for Eames that gives Goren the inspiration for breaking the case.

He understand the killer's motivation. He wants Eames back, wants her to stay with him and that was the same motive for the killer. Goren has not yet killed anyone to keep Eames around, but it is clear he functions better and is more emotionally stable with her than without.

Another great part about this episode is at the end, after Goren has gotten the killer to confess. He gets a phone call. It's Eames, telling him about the baby. His smile is more than words can say. He is happy for her, happy she and the baby are healthy, but he is also very glad she is coming back to him.

An interesting note on the Bishop Era is that Goren does not stare at her as intensely or as often as he does at Eames. Bishop, however, does watch Goren.

What "F.P.S." shows us is that Eames is Goren's touchstone. She stabilizes and centers Goren through difficult times. She also knows how to work with him, which aids in keeping him focused and stable.

It's pretty clear that Goren relies on Eames, but what about the other way around? Does Eames feel anything at all for her partner? Or are Goren's feelings completely one sided? Obviously the answer is no. A woman like Eames, strong willed and intelligent, does not put up with someone like Goren without respecting, understanding and feeling something towards him. Small moments abound where we see Eames affection for Goren, but it is in the episode "The Wee Small Hours" that we get to see the full extent of her feelings.

This case was a special two part-er that centered around the murder of two teenagers. During the investigation the murderer appears to be a judge who is known around the office as "Hot Tub Harry." To make his case look better, the judge does his best to discredit the detectives investigating him. He does things like pull Detective Carolyn Barek's, one of Goren and Eames fellow detectives, FBI record and gets people to file complaints against Detective Mike Logan for his, uh, aggressive behavior. He even goes as far as to hire a private investigator to look into Goren's mother, upsetting her so much she has a psychotic break. Yet, through all of this, he can't seem to find anything to discredit Eames. So, he uses her to discredit Goren.

While on the stand, testifying about the investigation, Eames is her traditional tough-as-nails self, making "Hot Tub Harry" look pretty bad. On cross however, the defense attorney confronts Eames with the letter she wrote at the beginning of her partnership with Goren. The letter is a request for a new partner. In the letter, she cites Goren's erratic and antisocial behavior along with his volatile and bizarre interrogation techniques led her to doubt his mental stability. Not only is it a huge blow to the prosecution's case, it also is a huge blow to Eames.

You can see when the letter is handed to her she knows exactly what the letter will mean to Goren. Reading the letter aloud actually hurts Eames. She keeps glancing to the gallery, where Goren sits, trying to silently apologize. While reading the letter Eames actually gets tears in her eyes.

Eames is a strong woman; for her to come to the verge of tears at the realization her words will hurt Goren shows more than any friendly banter or eye sex ever could.

We also have another moment where Goren's feelings are shown. After Eames finishes testifying and has her first encounter with Goren he does not lash out at her for the letter. He simply says that he is an acquired taste, quoting what Eames said to try and explain what made her change her mind about Goren, and that he is lucky she withdrew her letter. He doesn't accuse her, doesn't attack her, he simply forgives. You do not do that unless you truly love someone.

So, my friends, here we are at the end of our voyage. I hope my crew and I have sufficiently presented our case for Goren and Eames. We have shown you small flirting moments, stares of longing and deeply regretted words, all in an attempt to convince you to join up with us and sail the shipping seas on the S.S. Acquired Taste. If we have convinced you, you're welcome to stay on board indefinitely. We're always happy to welcome new crew members. If not, I can only hope we've given you something to think about and that eventually you'll be back. Thank you for riding with us today and for riding on the S.S. Acquired Taste.

If you're willing to join my crew, here are some must read B/A fanfictions:

**Choices**: When Eames gets married, she sets herself and her partner on a winding path of self-discovery that eventually leads them to where they were meant to be all along.

**By:** Infinity Star

**Captain's Comments:** The beginnings of an incredible B/A series. While all of Infinity Star's work is good, this is her most well known. Almost all, if not all, B/A shippers know this series.

**Sexual Kinetics:** He'd learned a long time ago that understanding the how of something could help him figure out the way. Knowing the why was key to identifying the who.

**By:** Elfluvr

**Captain's Comments:** Another beginning to another incredible series. Elfluvr is a master of sexual tension and heat. Other great works include Hope & Progeny, though those are for adults only.

**The Art Of Being A Kept Woman:** Alexandra Eames: emotional baggage to the masses.

**By:** B.Cavis

**Captain's Comments:** If you read this you must read the rest of the thread, Schmuck and Start. Great characterization through out all three stories. Schmuck can be fond on B.Cavis' page, but you'll have to go to her personal website for Start. Also be sure to read The Natural.

**Kamikaze:** An interrogation goes horribly wrong and Goren must watch his worst nightmare occur before his own eyes.

**By:** Fluffy-CSI

**Captain's Comments:** Picking just one of Fluffy-CSI's fics is a hard thing to do. They're all quality works. If you enjoy Kamikaze, make sure to wander through the stories on her page and read some more excellent B/A.

**Lost & Found**: How did Bobby end up in a mental hospital in Chicago? And where is Alex?

**By:** piaffe417

**Captain's Comments:** An angst filled story that while short, is very good and very powerful. This one is probably one of my top favorite stories. Check out this author's other B/A works, piaffe417 is consistently good and creative.

**Quietly:** A Goren and Eames story set in Season IV.

**By:** netherfield

**Captain's Comments:** Another one that most B/A shippers have read. A wonderfully constructed story that is not your typical fluff.

**Release:** After Bobby is accused of a horrible crime, it's up to Alex and the detectives of SVU to uncover the truth, however unbelievable it may be.

**By:** Katica Locke

**Captain's Comments:** You don't find many B/A fics like this one and that's a shame. A highly original idea, wonderfully executed cross over and a very good B/A fic. Release is one you'll want to read over and over.

**25 Crimes:** A drabble series for Alex Eames and Bobby Goren. 25 prompts, 25 drabbles.

**By:** Lizzie B

**Captain's Comments:** Okay, so it's probably not appropriate for me to put my own work here, but this series has been getting a lot of praise. Different styles, genres and tones all in one place. Every chapter is a new story. A great way to get a quick fix of B/A.


End file.
